


Over the Edge

by TearfulShadows



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulShadows/pseuds/TearfulShadows
Summary: Short drabble. Trigger warning for suicidal themes.Charlie's love dies and it's all his fault.
Comments: 1





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit darker than most of my other works. Please, if you are not in a good state of mind, do not read this story as it could be a severe trigger.
> 
> I also decided to leave the pairing open ended on this one. I didn't want to make it set in stone so my readers could insert whoever they wanted in that role.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Arrogant. Worthless. Freak. Nerd. ___

____

____

The words keep circling and circling, getting louder and louder with each repetition.

_Immature. Ignorant. Useless. Good for nothing. ___

____

____

What's the point in trying anymore? No one cares…..no one ever did.

_Unnatural. Waste of Space. Fraud. ___

____

____

A gasp escapes before it can be stopped. The words seem to wrap around the throat and constrict until breathing is almost impossible.

_You should've died instead of her. I warned her. You never even cared for her. ___

____

____

Tears fall from dead eyes as shudders wreck the body, numb to everything but the pain of betrayal.

_Her blood is on your hands, coward. What use are you if you couldn't even save her? ___

____

____

Rage breaks through the words then and a scream is torn from dry, cracked lips. Throat raw, blood pools and is uncaringly spit out.

_She believed in you and you led her to her death. ___

____

____

Regret. A soul cries out in agony at the bitter truth. If only they knew.

_Cold. Uncaring. Imposter. ___

____

____

The wind whips through the air. Hair is blown back to lay flat against the skull. Clothes are torn and pulled tight against the unprotected body.

_You monster! She was all I had. ___

____

____

A bitter smile. One step closer to the edge.

_Why don't you do us all a favour and just die? ___

____

____

A psyche shatters like broken glass. One step closer.

_You're nothing to me. I don't have a brother anymore. ___

____

____

A scream…..a name as the last step is taken. The wind whooshes by until that's the only sound left. A dull thud…it's time to see her again.

"CHARLIE!"

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you. ___


End file.
